Zaginione listy
by Meadager Szalona
Summary: Świąteczna opowieść na wigilijny wieczór. Zaginione listy Mirabilis Sunrise do Albusa Dumbledore'a. SPOILERY! Miniatura towarzyszy „Żonie dla Śmierciojada" i powinna być czytana po zakończeniu pierwszej części.


**ŻdŚ  
Winter Edition**

 **Zaginione listy**

* * *

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and brigh  
And may all your Christmases be white  
_(Irving Berlin: _White Christmas_ )

* * *

Albus Dumbledore był niezwykle jak na siebie podekscytowany, gdy wreszcie otrzymał adres. Poszukiwania trwały wiele długich miesięcy, w trakcie których podczas ciemnych, bezsennych nocy często tracił nadzieję. Piękna Mirabilis wywróciła jego uporządkowany świat do góry nogami, po czym zniknęła, a on utknął na wojnie z Grindelwaldem, która toczyła się leniwie i bez końca. Przez cały ten czas nikt nie potrafił wytropić kobiety, która jakby zapadła się pod ziemię. Sam Dumbledore naturalnie nie mógł się w to zaangażować, bo miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, ale wyznaczył do tego zadania swoich najlepszych szpiegów. Nie podał im prawdziwego powodu tych poszukiwań, nie upadł całkiem na głowę. Zasugerował jedynie, że tancereczka zniknęła nagle i w bardzo podejrzanych okolicznościach. Czy to możliwe, żeby była… agentką wroga? Albo że coś ze sobą zabrała, na przykład wrażliwe dane czy tajne raporty? Taka informacja w zupełności wystarczyła, żeby postawić wszystkich w stan gotowości.

Dla Dumbledore'a jednak główną motywacją do odnalezienia dziewczyny pozostawał strach. Odkąd tylko odeszła, bezustannie zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak się stało. A jeżeli to nie był przypadek? Jeżeli ktoś coś widział? WIEDZIAŁ? Jeżeli postanowił ją skrzywdzić, aby w ten sposób dotrzeć do niego? Wielkiego, potężnego i wpływowego czarodzieja, który najwyraźniej miał jedną jedyną słabość…

Mirabilis znalazła się w niewyobrażalnym niebezpieczeństwie. Mogła zostać porwana, torturowana albo nawet zamordowana, bo zadała się z niewłaściwym człowiekiem. Biedna, niemądra artystka. Musiał ją odszukać i przekonać się, że wszystko jest w porządku.

W końcu znalazł nieco czasu na krótką podróż do Wielkiej Brytanii. W zimie manewry wojenne wygasły samoistnie z nienależnych od obu stron przyczyn. Zimy na wschodzie były niezwykle surowe i walka w takich warunkach zupełnie straciła sens. Nawet Grindelwald nie zamierzał rzucać wyzwania naturze, tracił w ten sposób zbyt wielu ludzi i jego oddziały powoli zaczynały się buntować. Czarnoksiężnik zamknął się w swojej imponującej twierdzy i czekał na wiosenne roztopy.

Na miejscu Dumbledore kontynuował poszukiwania na własną rękę – nadal z mizernym skutkiem. Minęło grubo ponad pół roku, zanim zaklęcia lokacyjne zaczęły zwracać konkretne wyniki, coraz bardziej nieprawdopodobne i absurdalne. A wkrótce potem miał w dłoniach namiary na ulicę i dom. Do tego czasu z całą mocą rozpanoszyły się już na świecie magiczne święta Bożego Narodzenia. Śnieg prószył z nieba, tu i tam słychać było kolędy, a w domach szczęśliwe rodziny stroiły majestatyczne choinki.

Pewnego mroźnego, śnieżnego wieczoru Dumbledore przybył wreszcie pod wskazany adres. Zdziwił go widok małego schludnego domku z ogródkiem na przedmieściach Londynu. W oknach dostrzegł świeżo wykrochmalone białe firanki i kolorowe światełka, a na drzwiach wieniec z ostrokrzewu. Na pewno nie tego się spodziewał. Miejsce w żadnym wypadku nie wyglądało na dobrą kryjówkę… I jeszcze to nazwisko na skrzynce pocztowej: Sweetscent. W trakcie poszukiwań nie dowiedział się wprawdzie wiele o tajemniczej Mirabilis, ale zdołał poznać jej prawdziwe nazwisko. Według informacji wywiadu nazywała się Ethel Sunrise, nie Sweetscent. To nowe nazwisko wprawdzie coś mu mówiło, tylko nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co konkretnie.

Zapukał.

Poznał ją natychmiast, gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi, choć nie było to łatwe. Zniknęły płomiennie rude włosy, drapieżny makijaż i wyzywająca mina. Zamiast gwiazdy estrady stanęła przed nim skromna reprezentantka czarodziejskiej klasy średniej, która nie różniła się aż tak bardzo od mugolskiej. Kobieta miała na sobie grzeczną sukienkę w kwiaty i beżowy sweterek ozdobiony gustowną broszką, a włosy w ciepłym odcieniu orzechowego brązu spięła w luźny kok.

Aha, no i w żaden sposób nie dało się zignorować rysującego się pod sukienką ciążowego brzuszka.

Albusowi Dumledore'owi w jednej chwili zabrakło i tchu, i słów.

– Mirabilis?! – wykrztusił wreszcie z trudem.

Uśmiechnęła się prześlicznie i uprzejmie, mrugając jednocześnie powiekami w niebotycznym zdumieniu.

– Przepraszam, ale chyba się pan pomylił. Nikt o takim imieniu tu nie mieszka.

Kłamała. To było tak oczywiste jak dotyk zimnych płatków śniegu na jego twarzy. Przecież poznałby ją wszędzie. Nieważne, ile razy zmieniłaby uczesanie czy kolor włosów. To była ona.

– Mirabilis, błagam – szepnął. Przez cały czas wpatrywał się niczym zahipnotyzowany w jej brzuch. – Mirabilis, ja…

– Czy my się znamy? – zapytała niewinnie, kompletnie łamiąc mu serce. – Przykro mi, ale naprawdę nie kojarzę…

Albus nie wytrzymał. Zbliżył się do niej, mocno chwycił ją za ramiona i zmusił, żeby spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Jak długo zamierzasz grać tę komedię, Mirabilis? Wiem, że to ty. Nie odejdę, dopóki ze mną nie porozmawiasz.

Wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Zniknęła gdzieś cała słodycz, a w oczach pojawił się znajomy ogień. Spojrzała na niego ironicznie i uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

– Wielki Dumbledore! Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność? – zakpiła. – Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.

Oszołomiony wzrok Albusa, nieodmiennie wbity w jeden i ten sam punkt jej ciała, dawał aż nadto dobrze do zrozumienia, jaki mógłby być temat tej rozmowy, jednak kobieta uparcie go ignorowała. Skoro już zmusił ją, aby przyznała, że go zna, nie zamierzała mu niczego ułatwiać.

– Mirabilis, ty jesteś… – jąkał nieporadnie, próbując ubrać to wszystko w słowa. – Jesteś w…

– Jestem mężatką – przerwała mu brutalnie. Uniosła lewą dłoń i zaprezentowała na serdecznym palcu niezbity dowód. – Jeżeli przyszedłeś z gratulacjami, są nieco spóźnione.

Traktowała go okropnie. Zimno, z góry, pogardliwie. Nawet nie zaprosiła go do środka, chociaż na dworze było potwornie lodowato i sama musiała już przemarznąć na kość w cienkim sweterku. Stała na progu, blokując wejście, i patrzyła na niego wyzywająco, sycząc agresywnie przyciszonym głosem. Wyglądała na rozzłoszczoną tym niespodziewanym spotkaniem. Wściekłą wręcz.

– A na imię mam Ethel – dodała wojowniczo. – Ethel Sweetscent i nie życzę sobie więcej słyszeć o Mirabilis. To zamknięty rozdział.

Dumbledore stał przed nią kompletnie oszołomiony. Nic z tego nie rozumiał. Nic. Ethel, mąż, dziecko… Kiedy to wszystko się stało? Jak?! Nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa. Nie wiedział, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć. Nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Odwrócił się i odszedł spod jej drzwi jak niepyszny. Pożegnało go gniewne prychnięcie i trzask drzwi.

Dopiero gdy wrócił na kwaterę, przypomniał sobie, skąd zna nazwisko Sweetscent. Septimus Sweetscent i najsłynniejszy wypadek eliksiryczny w nowożytnej historii magii. Wszelkie wątpliwości co do tego, kto jest prawdziwym ojcem dziecka Mirabilis, zostały ostatecznie rozwiane.

Gdy Dumbledore ponownie stanął na progu Ethel Sunrise Sweetscent, nie pozwolił się łatwo zbyć. Wtargnął do środka, po czym wygarnął jej wszystko i zmusił do wyznania prawdy.

Wtedy rozpętało się piekło.

Ethel krzyczała, drapała, biła pięściami i próbowała wyrzucić go za drzwi. Nie udało się. Wreszcie sięgnęła po różdżkę, a tego absolutnie się nie spodziewał. Była zdeterminowana, brutalna i nieubłagana. Nie chciała niczego słuchać, zignorowała najbardziej dramatyczne prośby. Na sam koniec wymusiła na nim Niezłomną Przysięgę.

Koniec wielkiego romansu.

Przynajmniej pozornie.

Przez kolejne dwadzieścia sześć lat Albus Dumbledore dostawał kartkę na każde święta Bożego Narodzenia. Oczywiście do człowieka o jego pozycji przychodziło mnóstwo pocztówek z życzeniami, ale ta jedna była szczególna. Brakowało na niej podpisu, adresu zwrotnego i… ciepłych słów. Z reguły zawierała tylko jedno krótkie zdanie, a częściej jedno słowo: „Pamiętaj!". Z czasem jednak, pod wpływem wyjątkowo poruszającego wydarzenia lub innego zwrotnego punktu, pojawiało się więcej tekstu – zwykle starannie ukrytego pod zaklęciem i zaszyfrowanego.

Dumbledore skrzętnie przechowywał wszystkie kartki. Skromne zapiski stanowiły jedyny dowód jego chwili słabości i chociaż w niepowołanych rękach mogłyby mu zaszkodzić (i pomimo nieustannie powtarzanych próśb autorki o spalenie listów), nigdy ich nie zniszczył. Jedynym człowiekiem poza dyrektorem, który je kiedykolwiek przeczytał, był najprawdopodobniej Severus Snape. Zresztą, to właśnie mistrzowi eliksirów zostały później powierzone.

* * *

 **Zaginione listy  
z archiwum profesora  
Albusa Dumbledore'a:**

24.12.1940  
 _Nie wiem, dlaczego wciąż próbujesz. Wiesz, że nie chcę z Tobą rozmawiać. Wszystkie listy trafiają od razu do ognia. Nie zamierzam ich czytać, a poza tym w moim obecnym stanie nie powinnam się denerwować. Czego ode mnie chcesz? Nie potrafisz pojąć aluzji? Co mam zrobić, żebyś wreszcie się odczepił? Mam Cię wyzwać na pojedynek?! Wiesz, że się Ciebie nie boję. Wielki bohater wojenny, też coś! Byłam na tej całej wojnie. Widziałam więcej spuszczonych gaci i podwiniętych szat niż właściwej walki. A może nawet nie ma i nigdy nie było żadnego Grindelwalda, co?  
_ _W każdym razie NIE PISZ DO MNIE WIĘCEJ!  
_ _PS I pamiętaj, co obiecałeś._

24.12.1941  
 _Ma na imię Herballa, o czym z pewnością dobrze wiesz, przecież jest na świecie niemal od roku (15.03.1941). Wystarczyło przeczytać w gazecie.  
_ _PS Pamiętaj!_

24.12.1942  
 _Pamiętaj!_

24.12.1943  
 _Minęło już tyle czasu, myślałam, że w końcu zrezygnujesz. Nie masz ważniejszych spraw? Jeżeli jeszcze raz zobaczę Cię gdziekolwiek w pobliżu domu, opiszę całą tę historię w gazetach, tego chcesz? Ciekawe, co zrobisz, kiedy wszyscy dowiedzą się o naszym małym sekrecie. Mnie to nie zaszkodzi, lecz człowiek o Twojej pozycji z pewnością ma się czego obawiać. Po aferze z tą zamordowaną dziewczynką w Hogwarcie byłby to już drugi skandal z Twoim udziałem w bardzo krótkim czasie. Myślisz, że wyszedłbyś z tego bez szwanku? Szczerze wątpię.  
_ _Tak, to jest szantaż.  
_ _PS Pamiętaj, co mi obiecałeś, i zacznij żyć swoim życiem._

24.12.1944  
 _Proszę, daj mi spokój. Ten rok był dla mnie naprawdę trudny, sam wiesz najlepiej, co się dzieje na świecie. Boję się, bardzo się boję, dlatego błagam, abyś nie dokładał mi zmartwień.  
_ _PS Pamiętaj!_

24.12.1945  
 _Cieszę się, że wojna wreszcie się skończyła i szczerze gratuluję Ci zwycięstwa w pojedynku z Grindelwaldem. Dziękuję za wszystko, co dla nas zrobiłeś. Jednak te anonimowe prezenty muszą się skończyć, zanim Septimus zacznie coś podejrzewać. Wiem, że masz dobre intencje, ale oficjalnie musimy pozostać obcymi sobie ludźmi. Zresztą, przecież tak właśnie jest w istocie. Nasza znajomość nie trwała zbyt długo. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że minęło już pięć lat! Herballa rośnie jak na drożdżach i jest śliczna jak z obrazka. Rzeczywiście wychodzi na to, że będzie ruda jak marchewka, chociaż na pewno nie ma tego po mnie. Chociaż z drugiej strony, sama już nie pamiętam, jaki jest mój naturalny kolor włosów.  
_ _PS Wesołych świąt! I pamiętaj o obietnicy._

24.12.1946  
 _Wesołych świąt Bożego Narodzenia i szczęśliwego nowego roku!  
_ _PS Pamiętaj._

24.12.1947  
 _Tak, jestem współczulną czarownicą. Jednak o tym już wiesz, bo wypytywałeś o mnie. Nie miej złudzeń, doniesiono mi o tym niezwłocznie. A teraz bardzo Cię proszę – PRZESTAŃ! Nie życzę sobie, żebyś grzebał w moim życiorysie i badał dzieje mojej rodziny. To pierwsze i ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Pamiętaj o obietnicy i odczep się wreszcie!_

24.12.1948  
 _Pamiętaj o obietnicy._

24.12.1949  
 _Wesołych świąt!  
_ _Skoro już o to pytasz, odpowiem szczerze. Uważam, że byłbyś doskonałym ministrem magii, jednak zastanów się, czy naprawdę tego chcesz. Polityka niszczy każdego. Nieważne, jak dobre masz zamiary, okoliczności prędzej czy później zmuszą Cię do niemoralnych czynów. Przygotuj się na to. Poza tym wtedy ktoś na pewno wpadnie na trop naszej małej tajemnicy. Właściwie już nawet całkiem dużej.  
_ _PS Pamiętaj._

24.12.1950  
 _Pamiętaj!_

24.12.1951  
 _Uwierz mi, że gdybym miała wybór, posłałabym ją do innej szkoły. Nie chcę, żebyś był blisko niej. Nie chcę, żeby przychodziły Ci do głowy jakieś niemądre pomysły. Nie życzę sobie kontaktów między wami.  
_ _Niestety, byłoby to zbyt podejrzane. Wszystkie brytyjskie dzieci idą do Hogwartu, bo to najlepsza szkoła, więc dlaczego nie Herballa? Nie chcę odpowiadać na kłopotliwe pytania ani zmyślać idiotycznych wykrętów. Jednak zanim to się stanie, muszę postawić kilka warunków. Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz o swojej obietnicy i nie planujesz robić nic głupiego. Żadnych sztuczek i podchodów. Nie próbuj się do niej zbliżać. Jesteś nauczycielem transmutacji i opiekunem Domu, na pewno masz ważniejsze sprawy niż bieganie za uczennicami.  
_ _Czy wszystko jasne? Nie musisz odpowiadać, wiem, że tak. Jeżeli postąpisz niewłaściwie, dowiem się o tym. Nie wątp w to ani przez moment._

24.12.1952  
 _Pierwsze pół roku minęło we względnym spokoju. Liczę, że to się nie zmieni, w końcu czeka nas jeszcze sześć i pół roku zmagań z magicznym systemem edukacji. Jeżeli usłyszę kiedykolwiek o jakichś podejrzanych „korepetycjach" z transmutacji albo dziwnych indywidualnych „zajęciach pozalekcyjnych", natychmiast zabieram ją ze szkoły. Teraz wydaje mi się, że Beauxbatons to nie najgorsza opcja dla zdolnej dziewczynki.  
_ _PS Pamiętaj!_

24.12.1953  
 _Wesołych świąt i oby nadchodzący rok był równie dobry jak poprzedni.  
_ _PS Pamiętaj o naszej umowie._

24.12.1954  
 _Słyszałam, że Herballa radzi sobie świetnie. Jestem z niej taka dumna. To mądra i rozsądna dziewczynka. Wierzę, że czeka ją wspaniała przyszłość. I na pewno nie pójdzie w moje ślady. Ciągle tylko siedzi w książkach, to prawdziwa Krukonka. Bardzo dobrze, w naszej rodzinie zdecydowanie wystarczy już artystek.  
_ _Tak, wiem, że znowu próbowałeś się czegoś o nas dowiadywać. Proszę, zostaw to w spokoju. Historia kobiet z mojej rodziny jest długa i pasjonująca, ale zupełnie nie rozumiem dlaczego miałaby interesować akurat Ciebie. Nie mamy nic wspólnego z eliksirami. Ani nie posiadamy żadnych informacji, które mogłyby Ci pomóc w tych tajemniczych eksperymentach z Flamelem. Chyba że nie chodzi Ci o żaden pożytek naukowy, a tylko i wyłącznie o mnie. W takim wypadku tym bardziej PRZESTAŃ. To wysoce niepokojące.  
_ _PS Pamiętaj, co mi obiecałeś!_

24.12.1955  
 _Herballa przeżywa młodzieńczy bunt, ale na szczęście w łagodnej formie. Oświadczyła, że nie chce być nazywana swoim imieniem i od teraz będzie Elizabeth Sweetscent. Zagroziła, że oficjalnie zmieni imię, gdy tylko osiągnie pełnoletniość. Trudno, zaakceptuję jej decyzję, w końcu do tej pory nie sprawiała kłopotów, a ja sama, jak pamiętasz, też nigdy nie byłam specjalnie przywiązana do swojego imienia. Mam jednak pewną prośbę. Czy mógłbyś jakoś wyjaśnić to w szkole? Twierdzi, że nie będzie reagować na ekscentryczną Herballę, więc mogą wyniknąć z tego problemy.  
_ _Z góry dziękuję i życzę Ci wesołych świąt._

24.12.1956  
 _Gratuluję nominacji na dyrektora Hogwartu! Myślę, że jesteś idealnym kandydatem na to stanowisko, przecież kochasz uczyć, a szkoła będzie przez całe lata bezpieczna pod Twoją opieką. Nie ukrywam w tym momencie nieco egoistycznych powodów mojej radości – naprawdę cieszę się, że nie będziesz prowadził już lekcji. Herballa (czyli Elizabeth naturalnie) dużo i z sympatią opowiada o profesorze transmutacji. Wolałabym, aby to się skończyło. Dla dobra nas wszystkich.  
_ _PS Pamiętaj._

24.12.1957  
 _Wesołych świąt Bożego Narodzenia!  
_ _PS Pamiętaj._

24.12.1958  
 _Nigdy nie przestaniesz zadawać tych pytań, prawda?  
_ _Cóż, przemyślałam całą sprawę bardzo dokładnie i niechętnie muszę przyznać Ci rację – może faktycznie należą Ci się wyjaśnienia? Minęło już osiemnaście lat, a ja wreszcie spojrzałam na wszystko z dystansem. W końcu Herballa za parę miesięcy skończy szkołę… Kto by pomyślał? Jeszcze niedawno była taka malutka, a teraz planuje swój ślub! Ale o tym pewnie już wiesz, w końcu poznali się w Hogwarcie. Uparli się na małżeństwo zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły, chociaż błagałam, aby poczekali przynajmniej rok i spokojnie zaczęli studia. Twierdzą, że jedno nie wyklucza drugiego i wszystko uda im się pogodzić. Zobaczymy… Jednak to mądre dzieciaki i wierzę, że tak będzie. Honeydell wydaje się miłym chłopcem i niby nie mam powodów do obaw, a jednak… Och, pewnie jak zwykle przesadzam.  
_ _Dobrze, a teraz przejdźmy do rzeczy. Napiszę Ci o wszystkim, co chcesz wiedzieć, i nie wracajmy do tego więcej dobrze? Aha, proszę, spal ten list, gdy tylko go przeczytasz.  
_ _Szczerze mówiąc, liczyłam, że z czasem dasz mi spokój. Znudzisz się, zapomnisz o wszystkim, zaczniesz żyć swoim życiem. Ba! Byłam przekonana, że nie przyjdzie Ci nawet do głowy mnie szukać, bo i po co? Gdybym wiedziała, że tak się nie stanie, wybrałabym kogoś innego. Pewnie nie mylę się, sądząc, że do tego czasu domyśliłeś się już, dlaczego zrobiłam to, co zrobiłam. Gdy poznałam Septimusa, od razu zrozumiałam, że to mężczyzna mojego życia. Pamiętaj, że jestem współczulna, a my po prostu tak mamy – jeden człowiek na całe życie i miłość do grobowej deski. Wiele kobiet w mojej rodzinie przez to cierpiało, gdy wybranek okazywał się skończonym draniem, lecz nie było odwrotu. Nic na to nie mogły poradzić.  
_ _Przepraszam, znowu odbiegam od tematu.  
_ _Na pewno wiesz, że po wypadku mój mąż cierpi na dość szczególną przypadłość, a ja bardzo pragnęłam mieć dziecko. Rozpaczliwie! Długo się z tym męczyliśmy, aż znaleźliśmy idealne, choć bolesne dla obu stron rozwiązanie. Przed naszym ślubem miałam wyjechać w ostatnią trasę z kabaretem i rozwiązać ten problem. Zakładam, że nie muszę tłumaczyć, w jaki sposób. I to w zasadzie tyle. Nie potrafię wyjaśnić, dlaczego wybrałam akurat Ciebie. Na pewno po części zrobiłam to z wyrachowania, nie będę zaprzeczać, jednak chodziło również o coś zupełnie innego. Gdy zobaczyłam Cię wtedy w kantynie, wydałeś mi się najsmutniejszym i najbardziej samotnym człowiekiem na świecie. Właśnie to tak naprawdę mnie do Ciebie przyciągnęło.  
_ _Gdy byłam pewna, że plan się powiódł, wróciłam do Anglii, porzuciłam sceniczny pseudonim i wyszłam za mąż. Później urodziła się Herballa (to znaczy Elizabeth naturalnie, chyba nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się do tego nowego imienia) – absolutnie legalnie i w przepisowym terminie. Nawet jeżeli ktokolwiek żywił jakieś podejrzenia, nie odważył się powiedzieć tego głośno. W końcu byliśmy i jesteśmy tylko skromnymi ludźmi żyjącymi na przedmieściach Londynu. Nie przyciągamy uwagi, nie dajemy powodów do plotek. Przecież cud mógł nam się zdarzyć, bo i czemu nie? Wszystko jest możliwe na tym świecie.  
_ _I to koniec historii.  
_ _Z tego miejsca chciałabym pokornie prosić Cię o wybaczenie. Przepraszam, że Cię w to wciągnęłam. Byłam zdesperowana i myślałam tylko o sobie. Mogłabym powiedzieć, że mi przykro, ale byłoby to kłamstwo. Dzięki Tobie mam córkę, a to było warte każdego poświęcenia.  
_ _Wesołych świąt, Albusie. Nie myśl o mnie źle. Wiem, że Cię skrzywdziłam, ale pamiętaj, dlaczego to zrobiłam, i chociaż spróbuj mi wybaczyć. Proszę.  
_ _PS Pamiętaj o obietnicy._

2.08.1959  
 _Wiedziałam, że znajdziesz jakiś sposób, aby dostać się na ich ślub, ale nie mam pretensji. Cieszę się, że tak się stało, wreszcie mogliśmy spokojnie porozmawiać. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że tak bardzo to przeżywasz, że przez lata tęskniłeś za kontaktem z nami. Nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że dla mężczyzny to może być aż tak ważne. Zresztą, sądziłam, że gdy sam się ożenisz i będziesz miał dzieci, w naturalny sposób o nas zapomnisz. Może gdybym wiedziała wcześniej…  
_ _Nie, nie warto się oszukiwać. Tak naprawdę nic by to między nami nie zmieniło. Nie mogłabym Ci nic zaoferować. Wszystko, co się między nami wydarzyło, to czysty przypadek. Przykro mi. Nie potrafiłabym znaleźć dla Ciebie miejsca w naszym życiu. Jak wytłumaczyłabym to Septimusowi? Musisz zrozumieć, że to co innego mieć świadomość, że pojawił się jakiś anonimowy i kompletnie nic nieznaczący dawca, a co innego znać jego imię, nazwisko i potencjalnie móc spotkać się z nim twarzą w twarz na ulicy. Mój mąż nie ma pojęcia, kto to był. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. Nie chciał wiedzieć i nie zadawał pytań. Moim zdaniem to zupełnie zrozumiałe. Ten temat nigdy nie zaistniał, bo przecież to on był, jest i zawsze będzie prawdziwym ojcem Elizabeth._

24.12.1959  
 _Tak, to już pewne. Przyjdzie na świat jeszcze przed latem. Czyż to nie cudowne? Wesołych świąt, Albusie._

1.05.1960  
 _To dziewczynka! Ani przez moment nie wątpiłam, że tak będzie. Urodziła się dzisiaj nad ranem i jest absolutnie przecudowna. Yenlla Vanilla Honeydell – jakie urocze połączenie, sama nie wymyśliłabym lepszego! Na pewno czeka ją wspaniałe życie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę!_

24.12.1960  
 _Wesołych świąt!  
_ _A muszę przyznać, że te święta są dla mnie szczególnie przyjemne. Mała Yenlla jest taka śliczna, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz. Absolutnie przesłodka! I taka mądra, mam wrażenie, że już rozumie wszystko, co to niej mówię, a jest zaledwie brzdącem. Pomyśl, co będzie później! Tak, to wyjątkowa dziewczynka, możesz mi wierzyć na słowo. Ale przecież nie musisz, prawda? Tamto „przypadkowe" spotkanie na Pokątnej wyszło bardzo naturalnie, żadne z zainteresowanych nie mogłoby nas podejrzewać o nieczyste intencje. W każdym razie zobaczyłeś ją na własne oczy. Jest cudowna, prawda? Jednak nie powinniśmy powtarzać tego zbyt często. Ostatecznie, gdy pójdzie do szkoły, to Ty będziesz widywać ją codziennie, a ja umierać z zazdrości. Karma jest sprawiedliwa, nieprawdaż?  
_ _PS Pamiętaj, że to nadal nasza tajemnica. Zbyt daleko to wszystko zaszło, aby choćby próbować się teraz wycofać. Skrzywdzilibyśmy wielu ludzi i to zupełnie bez sensu. Po co do tego wracać? I Ty, i ja zabierzemy ten sekret do grobu. Obiecaj mi to._

24.12.1961  
 _Wesołych świąt, Albusie!  
_ _Co u Ciebie słychać? U mnie doprawdy nie mogłoby być lepiej! Przez cały miniony rok moja córka i zięć studiowali dzielnie, a ja miałam malutką Yen tylko dla siebie. Pamiętasz, jak bardzo bałam się, że zbyt wcześnie wzięli ślub? Byłam niemądra, bo wszystko układa im się wprost cudownie. Przy odrobinie dobrej woli bez trudu da się połączyć studia, pracę i rodzinę.  
_ _Yen to taka mała pieszczoszka, nie masz pojęcia! Błyskotka również jest w niej absolutnie zakochana. To nasza najmłodsza skrzatka domowa, a teraz już właściwie pełnoetatowa niania Yenlli. Mała szelma kompletnie ją zawłaszczyła. Uroczo razem wyglądają – dwie małe istotki z wielkimi, roześmianymi, błyszczącymi oczami.  
_ _Och, jestem absolutnie przeszczęśliwa. Nawet nie mam ochoty ponownie przypominać Ci o obietnicy. W tej chwili mogłabym Cię nawet z niej zwolnić, tak piękny wydaje mi się świat i ludzie.  
_ _Ale wiesz, że tego nie zrobię._

24.12.1962  
 _Niestety, te święta nie są dla mnie równie szczęśliwe, jak poprzednie. Albusie, ona odziedziczy mój dar. Jest jeszcze bardzo malutka i trudno stwierdzić coś ostatecznie, ale ja to po prostu czuję i wiem. Uważam, że to najtragiczniejszy możliwy obrót wydarzeń, lecz nie niespodziewany. Współczulność zazwyczaj ujawnia się u nas w co drugim pokoleniu, jednak miałam nadzieję, że… Biedna mała Yen. Zrobiłabym wszystko, żeby ją przed tym uchronić, ale to niemożliwe._

24.12.1963  
 _Moje obawy z każdym dniem coraz bardziej się potwierdzają. Yenlla najprawdopodobniej odziedziczy współczulność w najpełniejszej, niezwykle silnej postaci. Coś takiego nie zdarzyło się w naszej rodzinie od dawna, nawet u mnie nie wystąpiła w takim stopniu. Czy to… Myślisz, że może ktoś z Twojej strony…? Nie, to bez sensu. Po co mam szukać kozła ofiarnego, skoro doskonale wiadomo, że winna jestem tylko i wyłącznie ja. Postaram się za wszelką cenę znaleźć sposób, aby to w niej przytłumić. Od lat prowadzę badania, przechowuję stosy dokumentacji i piszę pamiętnik specjalnie dla niej. Yen musi to wszystko otrzymać, gdy mnie zabraknie.  
_ _Och, Albusie, ona jest taka malutka i śliczna, i bezbronna! Ma takie duże chabrowe oczy i czarne loczki po tatusiu. Całymi dniami tylko tańczy i śpiewa. Nie chcę, żeby cierpiała. Zrobiłabym wszystko, aby jej tego oszczędzić. Jednak nie ma na to sposobu. Żadnego.  
_ _Niestety, ja również od pewnego czasu nie najlepiej się czuję. Czasu nie da się oszukać. „Vita brevis, ars longa, occasio praeceps, experimentum periculosum, iudicium difficile"*.  
_ _W tym roku nic nam się nie układa. Elizabeth marzyła o drugim dziecku, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Bardzo to przeżyliśmy. W ramach terapii rzuciła się w wir nauki i postanowiła kontynuować studia na stopniu mistrzowskim. Wychodzi na to, że oboje zostaną naukowcami. Z jednej strony bardzo się cieszę, ale z drugiej… Mam tyle zmartwień, że nie potrafię się w pełni radować ich sukcesami. Przepraszam za ten ponury list. Jak zawsze życzę Ci, aby Twoje święta były lepsze niż moje.  
_ _PS Pamiętaj._

24.12.1964  
 _Znów się nie udało. Biedna Herballa. Z kolei mała Yen ma potworny katar, a ja… Ze mną też nie jest dobrze. Nie mogę w nocy spać i ciągle mam duszności. Potrzebuję odpoczynku. Dużo odpoczynku.  
_ _Wesołych świąt i pamiętaj o obietnicy._

24.12.1965  
 _A więc to już koniec, Albusie. Czuję się fatalnie i wiem, że nic nie poprawi mojego stanu. Współczulne czarownice żyją znacznie krócej, a mnie i tak długo udawało się oszukiwać przeznaczenie. Dziękuję za wszystko, co dla mnie robisz, ale to nic nie pomoże. Ten ostatni eliksir był naprawdę doskonały, dzięki niemu być może uda mi się nieco dłużej ukrywać prawdę przed Elizabeth. Nic im nie powiedziałam, nie chcę nikogo martwić. Dobrze gram swoją rolę, przygotowywałam się do niej od lat.  
_ _Mój czas powoli się zbliża. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak trudno mi teraz rozstawać się z życiem. Liczyłam, że dostanę go więcej, zdążę przygotować Yen na to, co ją czeka. Spędzam z nią każdą wolną chwilę, chcę, żeby mnie zapamiętała. Moje zapiski czekają bezpiecznie zamknięte w kufrze, Elizabeth dostała instrukcje, co robić. W tym roku malutka Yen miała swój pierwszy epizod, więc wszyscy już wiedzą. I tak musiałabym im powiedzieć, skoro niedługo nie będę mogła nad nią dłużej czuwać.  
_ _Zdarzają się takie dni, że z trudem wstaje z łóżka. Mam wtedy ochotę zamknąć oczy i zwyczajnie się temu poddać, lecz wiem, że nie mogę. Mam jeszcze tyle do zrobienia. Codziennie modlę się o kolejny dzień._

24.12.1966  
 _Jestem taka słaba, że ledwo mogę utrzymać pióro w dłoni. To ostatnia kartka, jaką do Ciebie wyślę. Nie chcieli pozwolić mi pisać, ale jestem uparta. Nie mam wyjścia, muszę poprosić Cię o jeszcze jedną, ostatnią przysługę.  
_ _Pamiętaj, co mi obiecałeś. Zaopiekuj się Yen. Pomagaj jej, gdy mnie już nie będzie na świecie – z daleka i dyskretnie, tak jak robiłeś to do tej pory. Wiem, że przez cały ten czas zbierałeś dane o współczulnych czarownicach, zrób z nich użytek. Nie zapomnij o wyjątku od Przysięgi. Możesz wtajemniczyć jedną wybraną osobę spoza mojej rodziny, jeżeli od tego będzie zależało życie lub zdrowie Herballi lub Yen. Nie wahaj się. One są dla mnie najważniejsze.  
_ _Proszę, pamiętaj o nas.  
_ _Mirabilis Sunrise_

* * *

* _Vita brevis, ars longa, occasio praeceps, experimentum periculosum, iudicium difficile_ – (łac.) Życie krótkie, sztuka długa, okazja ulotna, doświadczenie niebezpieczne, sąd niełatwy.


End file.
